HPPJO Extreme Crossover Challenge
by TrueTeal
Summary: Just what the title says: An extreme writing challenge prompt. GOOD LUCK TO ALL PARTICIPANTS!


**Howdy y'all! I have a special challenge for you all! Over the next several months, I would like to see several stories combining the following books into one series:**

 **Harry Potter (of course! It's in the challenge title!), Percy Jackson (It too is in the title, so no surprise here!), Maximum Ride, 39 Clues, Kane Chronicles, and the surprise kicker? Alex Cross.**

 **Let me explain how they can work. Their enemies, so Voldemort and the Death Eaters (Cue Demigod laughter (including you, Annabeth Chase), Kronos (who brings Gaea back), Setne and Apophis, the Vespers, The School (who is owned by Vesper 2, Isabel Kabra), and Gary Soneji, and The Wolf. Soneji is a good kidnapper, and The Wolf has never ending resources. The FBI thinks Soneji is dead, and that the Wolf was caught and murdered, but instead, The Wolf helps Soneji by providing a look a like, and then they started working together. All of these people (and evil Immortal beings) work together in a tangled webb to accomplish their goals.**

 **The Demigods only know about Voldemort, and have to go protect Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny during the Golden Trio's fifth year, which involves Umbridge, of course. Demigods are going to get into trouble and they are going to get detention from Umbridge, but the twist is that, Annabeth is almost always the good child out of their group. But let's say she gets annoyed and angry with Umbridge and does something rather unexpected from her and is the first demigod to be severely punished by Umbridge. This could be shouting at her about Voldemort and or pranking her, or anything else, but she is very important to the story so she can not be expelled. Other than that detail, the majority of the first book is a blank canvas, though they find out about Kronos at some point that year.**

 **The second book in the series would be about the sixth year at Hogwarts, only that the Golden Trio plus Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, and Draco go to the United States. The Gryffindors for protection (keep them far away from harm as possible and as close to the Golden Trio and Ginny's former protectors as possible, while Draco insists that he wants to go for the experience, but instead to spy on them for the Death Eaters (cue Demigod laughter again, Annabeth included). This year, the wizards and witches will be attending a muggle school called Gode High School, where Percy's dad is a history teacher of AP World and AP U.S. History, where Annabeth gets Percy to take AP. U.S. (though Paul Blofis uses a lot of different teaching techniques, includng: reading the text book and taking quizzes, doing projects, extra notebooks (where you take historical people and present in a word document certain facts about them, historical documents, Supreme Court Cases, Presidents, Wars and battles, etc. (please contact me via PM if you want me to make these lists for you, as I will be needing them sometime in the future as I will be a history teacher myself and utilizing them.) They would also be reading several books during the school year, such as: The Battle of Cowan's Ford: General Davidson's Stand on the Catawba and it's Place in North Carolina History (by O.C. Stonestreet IV, Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriett Beecher Stow, Killer Angels by Micheal Shaara (along with Gods and Generals and The Last Full Measure by his son, Jeff Shaara. Also, the Little House on the Prairie Series (From Martha Years through Rose Years), as the students would be creating scripts, props, and costumes and performing it as a. play (but being flown down to the Florida School for the Deaf and the Blind in St. Augustine for the final performance). Some of the Characters from the 39 Clues (Amy Cahill, Ian Kabra, and Hamilton Holt also join Gode, while Dan Cahill, Natalie Kabra, and Madison and Reagan Holt join the nearby middle school. The Starlings join Gode as well. Carter and Sadie Kane, as well as Zia Rashid and Walt Stone also join Gode. Everyone eventually gathers at Camp Half-Blood. The rest of this is up to you. Go ahead and add the flock in this book. It could be interesting, them being in school and all.**

 **The third book is about Annabeth and Hermione being infected with an ancient, dark spell that even Voldemort shouldn't know about that is complicated, as it is a combined spell of Greek, Egyptian, and British dark magic. They are then kidnapped and taken to the school to be experimented on by Soneji. The wizards had previously gone back to England to start their next year at Hogwarts, but due to this they have to meet up with the Demigods again. Generally follows the clue hunt, though the Demigods, witches and wizards (minus Draco) help Amy, Dan, and Nellie finish the clue hunt. The clue hunt is very important, as Gideon Cahill's secret Serum is the only thing that can really heal Annabeth and Hermione,or at least prevent them from dying and removing the wings, but for the time being, they still end up with the mentality of toddlers, though over time, they do manage to make a full recovery, just takes a good while (and a long time devoted to potty training, as having the mentality of two year olds, they wouldn't know how to use the bathroom on their own and would need the protection of diapers and pull ups, and the help of the other children to help them recover, one step at a time.) Along with the flock and Coach Hedge.. Alex Cross enters the scene here too in a major role. He may appear earlier if you desire, but mainly where they still have only recently captured Soneji/The Wolf and think that they are dead. It is the third book that they hear a rumor that the two may be at large, and Alex and John Sampson, as well as a team of FBI Agents lead by Alex do some investigation, though it's mainly Alex and John as the main good guys from those books, though Ron Burns shows up as well as Cross' family. Keep language from the Alex Cross books PG. Cross and the rest of the good guys don't cross paths in this book, but they are mentioned to Cross as a rumored source and so they cross paths early in the fourth book, as Annabeth and Hermione are infected with something that could kill them and are kidnapped by Soneji.**

 **The fourth book generally follows the Heroes of Olympus series. This is where Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna come into play. Nothing too different from the books here.**

 **The Hunt for the Horcruxes occur in this book. Nothing too different except for the help of the rest of the team (Leo!). Cross still hasn't caught the bad guys he's after.**

 **Cross finally joins the team and the final battle occurs in book six, with the trials of the real Soneji and and The Wolf, with Annabeth's and Hermione's testimonies, as well as Isabel Kabra's arrest and trial, with Amy and Dan's testimonies and the flock testifying against Itex and Isabel Kabra as well. Their stories get retold here. You can make it a seventh book with the trials if you want.**

 **All major (and some minor) characters should be represented with the POV's.**

 **Now, you may be wondering why I'm not writing this myself, and that's time. I'm hard pressed with time due to school and work, plus other unfinished stories on here. Please PM me if you have any questions or concerns. I will make those extra notebook lists if you ask.**

 **Now, enough of my rambling. Pencils at the ready...**

 **You may begin!**


End file.
